


Something Just Like This

by filbertroll (ravendell)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie Night
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendell/pseuds/filbertroll
Summary: 苟能如此，足矣，足矣。





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向AU，维勇未婚夫夫在圣彼得堡的斗嘴日常。
> 
> 败了，不虐了，写个傻白甜。ooc有。乱七八糟的欧美演员梗，不混迹欧美圈的旁友可以看看注释！

“为什么你看过谍影重重却没看过詹姆士·邦德？”

 

手指轻摇酒杯，琉璃色的液体在杯中打旋，半倚在沙发上的维克托嗅着随涟漪散开而徐徐上升的醇厚酒香，朝不远处拿着几盘蓝光影碟愁眉苦脸的黑发青年挑了挑眉。闻声，青年扭过头，那双掺杂着疑惑的棕榈色眼眸陷进钴蓝色里，徘徊了许久。

 

“维克托，那可是马特·达蒙的电影，没有人不喜欢他。”青年的语调里溢满了不可置信。

 

维克托耸肩。“你还没回答我的问题，勇利。”

 

“……也许是因为我不太喜欢花花公子？”这一次，被点到名的人只是低着头，随口应答了一句。

 

勇利的目光始终停留在一盒电影光碟后面的简介上，似乎无暇顾及沙发上的俄罗斯男人听见此言后会露出怎样的表情。

 

“但我记得某人还是钢铁侠的狂热粉丝？”脑子里忽然冒出勇利醉酒时模仿托尼·斯塔克说话的画面，维克托扬起唇角，提起酒杯啜了一口。

 

“很显然，所有人都喜欢RDJ*。”

 

维克托轻轻“哦”了一声。

 

不可否认，维克托也喜欢小罗伯特唐尼，但他对那人的喜爱仅止于演技，便不如勇利那般爱得深沉。

 

 

 

 

 

这天是平安夜，明天是圣诞节，也是维克托的生日，众所周知。

 

雅科夫大发慈悲，放这对热恋情鸟半天假，让他们在家里享受一个悠闲舒适的夜晚。两人自然是不胜感激，维克托更甚，直接给对方送了十几个热诚的拥抱。不知道的还以为即将生日的是满面羞窘的雅科夫，也打算凑过去索要教练的抱抱，直到对方恼羞成怒到处训人，吃瓜群众们才意识到，哎呀认错人了。

 

一开始，他们在玩马里奥赛车和看电影之间纠结了很久，但他们最终在路过的一间促销的音像店而维克托说想进去看看的时候，决定在这个难得的休息日里看几部电影。

 

当然，维克托之前并不知道勇利有挑剔电影的习惯，以至于两个小时过去了，勇利还没挑好电影。他们没有太多时间约会，增进感情的机会都耗在促进师生关系上了，但这两年的经验足以让维克托清楚对方勉力追求完美的性格，因此他没抱怨半句。

 

事实就是，维克托看过的电影比勇利多出好几倍——马卡钦可以作担保。适合他们俩一起看的电影他必然手到擒来，可他就是好奇勇利会怎么挑选题材，于是决定不到时候不插手。所以，比起陪勇利一起讨论电影主题，维克托更想站得远远的，仔细观察对方琢磨时的一举一动，尔后那些思考期间的可爱举动便会被他看在眼里，记在心里。

 

然而人的耐性是有限的，两个半小时过去了，他开始觉得独自喝酒变得枯燥乏味，想找些别的乐子消遣。

 

沉思了片刻，他终于开口：“勇利，如果……”

 

但在问题即将脱口而出之前他又犹豫了几秒。再度斟酌了一番措辞，他最终故作严肃地清了清嗓子。

 

“我和RDJ同时掉进水了，你会先救谁？”

 

维克托知道，这是个相当老套的问题。意识到周围骤然安静得有些不自然时，黑发青年才猛地从影碟盒里抬起头往他的方向看，而四目交接的瞬间他看见对方瞪大了棕榈色的双眸。

 

他突然心虚了，想告诉勇利别胡思乱想他只是开个玩笑，但一部分的他又冀望能得知自己在对方心中的地位。思想自相矛盾，声音便随之跟着躲在嗓子眼儿，他吞不下亦出不来。勇利怔了几秒，放下手里那堆碟盒朝他走去。

 

维克托看着青年在他的身旁慢慢坐下，不禁咽了口唾沫。自他们同居之后，他逐渐捉摸不清勇利的想法了——这很奇怪，他们是未婚夫夫，理应像史密斯夫妇那样，互投一个眼神便能明白对方心理的真实写照，不是吗？可现在勇利怎么变得不像之前那样好懂了，他不太清楚。

 

所以，即便是现在，他也不懂勇利忽然把身子靠过来，把手搁在他的手背上是什么意思。虽是如此，他依然迅速地回应了勇利的主动，反手与对方十指相扣。青年的身子稍颤了一下。

 

微凉的触感夹杂在两人的掌心之间缓缓升温，交错的指尖摩挲着彼此光滑细腻的皮肤，继而在戒指的表层勾勒出温暖的形状。维克托无望地发现自己无法停止想象，那只白皙的手如何在冰场上夺取男女老少的注意力，直到他意识到这没什么好在意的，只因对方的手正被他轻巧而熟练地勾在指缝间。

 

此刻，勇利只属于他一个人。

 

闭上眼，他把头埋在勇利的肩窝里。青年的头发又长了些许，柔软的黑发耷拉在脖颈旁，维克托轻而易举便能闻见混杂着他们共用的沐浴乳和洗发水的薄荷香气。纵使看不见，他也能大致猜到勇利此刻不知所措耳尖泛红的模样，而那双红褐色的眼眸里倒映着的必然是他的影子。

 

 

 

 

 

一只手推了推他，他不动。

 

迟疑了一会儿，它又不死心地推了推他，这一次的力道了些许，但他始终纹丝不动。最后，那只手放弃了他的手臂，转而上行，轻轻抬起他的下颚。温热的鼻息轻抚着维克托的脸颊，柔软的触感如蜻蜓点水印在他的唇上，美好却转瞬即逝。闭着眼的他回应似的用鼻子嗯哼了一声，又在感觉到对方倏地一下呼吸不稳后，微微勾起唇角。

 

“维克托，你知道答案。”青年在他终于睁开眼之后，露出一个玩味的笑容。

 

维克托向来知道，勇利的眼神在无辜与调情之间把握恰当的时候，那些被雪藏在清纯外表下的情色意味总能使他感到口干舌燥，不论是花滑的演技还是此时此刻，他除了被那些微小的细节捉弄得手足无措之外便别无他法。

 

哎，也不知道勇利这些小动作都是跟谁学的……不管是谁，都把原来那个纯净可爱的勇利还回来。暗自伤感了几秒，他回以简单明了的陈述句。

 

“不，我不知道。”

 

那像是他的肺腑之言，又像是逢场作戏——好吧，退一万步来说，也许两者皆有。

 

维克多时常不能停止猜想，倘若勇利没有在晚宴上发出醉酒的邀请，他没有看见在油管上疯传的高仿视频，没有下定决心去当勇利的教练，他们的人生会有着怎样的铺排。

 

或许勇利会退役，在长谷津的冰之城堡当业余教练，闲暇时为自家的旅馆工作贡献薄力。又或许，勇利会继续参赛，与他在冰场上展开一次又一次的博弈，而比赛落幕，他们在后台擦肩而过之时，只会别开视线默然离去，连嘘寒问暖都显得多余。他则依旧会住在圣彼得堡的公寓里，过着冰场和家两点一线的生活，脑子里塞满的除了马卡钦，训练和亲吻金牌便别无他物。

 

在那些有着无限可能性的未来里的勇利只是勇利，而他仍然是那个被花滑届视为高不可攀的存在，他们的人生不曾交集。青年必然会在他看不见的地方，娶妻生子或者与男友同居。那些未来里的胜生勇利会过着一个没有维克托·尼基弗洛夫的，安稳惬意的人生。

 

可他们还是相遇了。

 

一次失意后的日本青年，把早已支离破碎的心脏埋藏在坚不可摧的硬壳后面，他像只无家可归的渡鸦，在找到归宿后昼夜不眠，只为抵制外来的侵略者，守住心里那片所剩无几的净土。

 

也正因如此，维克托花了不少时间和精力才让对方与自己坦诚相待。他耐心引导着性格看似随和无主见，实际相当介意别人看法的玻璃心青年破壳而出，后者虽是小心翼翼，不愿放下全部防备，不过，到最后对方总会无意识地朝他咧起唇角。而那副全然信任的面容总会令维克托不能自已地弯起眉毛，回以微笑。

 

在逆境中越挫越勇的胜生勇利——他的勇利——向来是他此生最耀眼的奇迹。

 

对于早便忘记生活和爱的实感为何的维克托而言，他其实不太懂同样找寻着爱之真意的勇利，究竟如何拯救了麻木不仁的自己；唯独清楚的，只是那颗破碎的心脏被对方的创可贴修补好了以后便继续跳动了，仅此而已。

 

 

 

 

 

那只不安分的手又在维克托的眼前左一下右一下地摇晃起来。

 

“维克托？”

 

青年的声音在他的脑子里迂回，这时候他才醒觉自己失神很久了。

 

勇利有些好奇地看着上一秒还盯着马卡钦的饭盆发呆的维克托赫然松开他们十指相扣的手，站起身子往那些尚凌乱放置着电影光碟的桌子走去。他的视线追着俄罗斯男人在影碟堆里翻翻找找的身影跑了几个来回。

 

“我突然想起来，披集说你还没看过爱乐之城。”

 

在看见熟悉的盒子之后，维克托松了口气，心满意足地把手里的光碟放进蓝光机。转过身重新回到青年身边时，对方向他投来的疑惑眼神让他忍不住扬起唇角，手在那头乱蓬蓬的黑发里胡乱揉了一把。

 

“看在马卡钦的份上，你应该看看这部神作。我保证你会喜欢。”当事人自信满满地拍了拍胸脯，又说若不好看，要杀要剐悉听尊便。

 

“所以，你又背着我向披集打探我的消息了？”在看见维克托俏皮地朝自己眨了眨眼后，内心复杂的勇利发出一声憋屈的哀鸣。

 

“好吧，我改变主意了，我宁可去救小罗伯特唐尼也要让你在水里多泡一会儿。”

 

“别这样啦，我知道你爱我～”

 

日本青年一脸鄙夷地盯着示爱像唱歌的俄罗斯男人，顿感无言以对。

 

“而且小罗伯特唐尼会游泳～”对方补充道。

 

“……”

 

直到维克托重新坐到沙发上，讨好般地搂着自家恋人肩，在脸颊上亲了又亲，后者才闷闷地吐出一句下不为例。维克托在对方递给他茶几上的遥控器时，陪笑着说好好好，知道了，然后按下播放键。勇利见状，在熟悉的电影开场曲播出之后，用鼻子哼了一声。

 

“……我可不知道你播这部片是为了顾及我，还是为了看你喜欢艾玛·斯通。”看透了恋人的甜蜜敷衍，早已不吃这一套的日本青年挑起眉，不吝回击。

 

“哦，我亲爱的勇利。”然后，芳龄二十九岁的俄罗斯大男人突然不吭声了。他沉默着，可怜兮兮地盯着自家未婚夫看了一会儿，才继续说，“你就这么不信任我吗？”

 

这一出反倒令勇利手足无措起来。

 

他一直敌不过维克托的狗狗眼，那敢情就像一只巨型的马卡钦——而勇利无法拒绝他超超超喜欢的马卡钦的任何请求。更糟的是，刚睡醒的马卡钦也晃着尾巴啪嗒啪嗒地跳上沙发，现在一人一狗都用同一种眼神盯着他，可谓双重打击。

 

但下一秒，青年那双棕榈色的眼眸忽然闪过若隐若现的亮光。维克托登时背脊一凉，无比冀望他没看见对方眼中的那抹似无辜又似挑逗的复杂意味。

 

“至少我知道艾玛会游泳，我也会游泳，我们都可以自救。”

 

像个爱使坏的天真孩子那般笑了笑，勇利把正坐在他们之间的马卡钦抱到膝盖上，提起贵宾犬的前爪，安慰似的用狗爪拍了拍男人的膝盖——将军。

 

“但不谙游水维克托最终能否存活，便又是另一回事啦。”

 

终于，俄罗斯男人在直言不讳的日本青年向他展露胜利笑容的瞬间，举起双手双脚宣告认输。

 

曾几何时，他们喜欢开一些坏心眼儿的恶作剧，即便玩笑到最后，往往是一方乐开花而另一方吃了瘪，可自甘落败的那方却总会因为能看见对方的笑容而甘之如饴。是的，这就是现在的他们了，生活平淡如水，却足够幸福。

 

或许情窦初开的爱情便是如此，其过程中并不需要宽恕、忍耐或者卖弄虚情假意，只要是在不论训练吃饭还是聊天睡觉的场合下，都愿意与对方长厢厮守，于是这一切对陷入爱恋的人们而言，便不再有什么比毁灭世界更值得他们去珍重爱惜了。

 

 

 

 

 

电影早已在他们玩闹的时候播了十几分钟。意识到今晚的正题其实为何之时，他们终于安分下来，开始欣赏电影中的男女主角坠入爱河之前的故事。

 

然而，才刚看没几分钟，赫然想起了什么的维克托毫无预警地站起，朝着沙发上茫然无措的青年伸出手，过后又向对方引诱般地眨了眨眼。即便一头雾水，勇利也没有拒绝俄罗斯男人，只是毫不犹豫地交出自己的手，任由对方将自己一把拉起。

 

也许这是一个别出心裁的惊喜。

 

俄罗斯男人搂着日本青年的肩，站到电视与沙发之间。电影里的男人把手攀在路灯上绕了个圈，与旁边身着黄裙的女子以歌拌嘴——闹剧看似层出不穷，又不曾停歇。

 

勇利有些糊涂了，他看看电视又看看维克托，登时不太懂后者的想法。一手揽过青年的腰把他们之间的距离拉得更近，俄罗斯男子仅是在迎上对方的视线时微微一笑。

 

“勇利，来跳舞吧。”

 

电影里的男子坐在长椅上，刻意模仿着女子换鞋的步姿，即便被对方回击也不甘示弱，奋起反击。场面滑稽而欢乐。

 

“维克托，你疯了吗？”日本青年楞楞地摇着头，哭笑不得，“这太羞耻了。”

 

偷偷瞥了眼身旁的人，勇利希望自己是误听了或者别的什么，但维克托似乎是认真的，回望自己的表情虽是带着笑意却不似开玩笑。

 

他有些无奈地笑起来。“……好吧，给我个理由我就和你跳。”

 

若有所思地挑了挑眉，维克托俯下身去亲吻恋人的额间。他在青年的手臂主动环上自己腰际之时，把唇瓣凑到对方的耳边轻言细语。

 

“因为你爱我，诚如我爱你？”

 

轻哼了一声，勇利赞许地点了点头，在俄罗斯男人的锁骨处留下浅浅的吻。他嗅着维克托身上的气息，任由那熟悉的味道将自己拥进对方的怀抱。

 

 

 

 

 

“你知道这让我想起什么吗？”

 

说罢，维克托往前划了两三步后，在一次击鼓中转身。

 

两人脚步轻盈，踏落在地的声音清脆有如接吻，伴着由单簧管、小号与击鼓齐奏而成的音符在室内涟漪似地蔓开，飘上天花板或者藏到某个角落，林林总总遍布了整个房间。

 

勇利想了想，回应道：“索契大奖赛之后的宴会？”

 

之后他跟着维克托的步伐转了个圈，标准的芭蕾舞姿，一看便是基本功扎实的。维克托在勇利假装给他做扯领带的动作时吹了个口哨，一则表赞许一则表认同。日本青年低着头说，克里斯又把你教坏啦。大概是不好意思了。

 

维克托反驳说，可克里斯没教我这招该对谁用呀。朝身旁耳根泛红的恋人无辜地眨了眨眼，他笑得一脸纯良。

 

或许是勇利害羞了还是怎么的，步子比之前急了一拍。结果不尽人意，他们在下一个滑步中身子撞到一块儿。所幸维克托反应快，伸出手一把将那个快要被反作用力推倒在地上的青年又重新捞回来。

 

勇利比他矮了那么些许，但整个人看上去显高，是挺好看的，就是身材的保养不到位，最近又有些发福了。即便如此，他那张脸依旧俊秀得逼人，在暖光下还掺杂着一点点柔和，可以说是足够迷人了，至少维克托愿意为此亲吻他的脚尖，许诺这辈子会忠诚。

 

他的手贴在青年后腰的位置上，掌心透着薄薄的衬衫清楚感觉到对方偏高的体温，那是一种能把手掌烧焦的温暖，令维克托忍不住用手把他们的距离拉近，再拉近。

 

“那时候你比现在还奔放。嗯。”

 

像是在进行二次确认似地嗯了一声，维克托稳稳搂着怀里那个比他矮些许的黑发青年，在后者一脸不可置信地倒吸一口气时露出一抹浅笑。

 

“哎，你巴不得把你手机里的那些录像拿去替爱乐之城夺回小金人*，是吗？”

 

勇利在一声叹气中干笑了几声，用手顺势在维克托的肩上推了一下，他的速度不快力道也不重，足以让后者把那只快要缩回去的手牢牢握住，引到唇前落下浅吻。

 

“艾玛还不值得我把那些宝贵的影片供给别人欣赏。”顿了顿，维克托在一个钢琴转音里补充道，“就算它们能破泰坦尼克号的夺冠记录。”

 

也许俄罗斯的男人说情话的方式都是无师自通的。勇利想。

 

日本青年伸出食指，指尖轻轻抵在恋人的唇上，很慢很慢地，他微微一笑。

 

“即便她可以让蜘蛛侠*威胁你？”

 

“即便她能召集三代蜘蛛侠轮流威胁我。”

 

在一阵惬意而爽朗的笑声中，勇利仰起头亲吻他的唇角。他微笑着，额头紧紧地贴着他的，小小地，一下一下地呼吸着，像是地球上登时没了其他生物，他们依偎着求生，视对方比稀世的珍宝更加珍贵。

 

“如果我让你把那些都删了，只看我一个人呢？”

 

“不行，”维克托撇嘴，“出差的时候我看见它们就能看到你啦。”

 

青年的体温逐渐高升，暖意从衬衫下溢出，流经维克托的指尖直达心底，遗下令人难能释怀的余温。曾几何时他们忘了初衷，时间过了多久，还有在电影里载歌载舞的男女。想要跳舞的热情并未冷却，只是全都转移到对方的身上了，便再无心思起舞，仅此而已。

 

“你知道，你可以和我Skype。”勇利捂起脸，指缝间漏出一声低吟，“那些都是黑历史。”

 

放弃似地扬起嘴角，维克托把唇贴在恋人捂着脸的手背上，愿自己的心意透过唇语表达在他的皮肤上，声音传达到他的心底里。

 

“也是我第一次为你倾心。”

 

两人在轻快的钢琴独奏里相拥缠绵，热烈而小心地在接吻中交换着喘息与呻吟。维克托的身高占了优势，勇利被对方俯下身亲吻眼角，鼻尖和耳根时啄得有些发痒，却又被捉弄得无力还手。

 

“删啦……唔，我给你录新的，好吗？”湿热的鼻息喷吐在耳畔的热度令勇利不由得轻喘。这时候该边憋笑边放纵对方还是把对方推一边后说我要看电影了，他毫无头绪。

 

维克托浅笑。“不，要。”

 

他们就这样纠缠在一起折腾了好一会儿，终于气喘吁吁地跌坐回沙发上。这时候，勇利把头凑到维克托面前，满脸都是吃了瘪的委屈，看着怪可怜的。

 

不错，日本青年自有让俄罗斯男人全盘妥协的方法，于是维克托大笑着让对方在自己的肩上啃了一下。

 

“人生如戏。”勇利说着，在方才咬过的部位遗下转瞬即逝的吻。

 

维克托看着他，眼里满满都是笑意。

 

“戏如人生。”他说。

 

 

 

 

 

在零点的钟声敲响之前，他们一直黏在沙发上看影片。涉猎范围很广，从爱乐之城到迪士尼动画，总之勇利手里拿着什么他们就看什么。虽说彼此早就过了会看动画的年纪，却还是会被怪诞小镇的内容吸引——其实，看什么都好，内容是次要的，重要的是勇利待在他身旁，陪他过生日。

 

突而想起自己很小的时候，父母在外奔波操劳，连他的生日都忘得一干二净，故前半生的生日他基本是独自度过。偶尔——只是偶尔——马卡钦会在他不用四处参加比赛时用爪子安慰他，但对他来说这已经足够好了，总比圣诞节时所有人都在欢庆圣诞，却没人对他说生日快乐更好，对吧。

 

去年，勇利在巴塞罗那的教堂里送了一份无与伦比的生日礼物；今年，他的勇利正靠着他的肩，与他窝在同一张沙发里分享同一张毛毯，看同一台电视里的播着的同一部动画。好像有什么变了，又好像没变——勇利还是老样子，他也是，他们属于彼此。诚然，这些不曾改变。

 

他们提早设定好的闹铃响了，昏暗的房间里腾地多了些比电视的音响，他们呼吸声和心跳声更显著的色彩。那一刻，他们在悄声中看向对方，恰好四目交接，却又相对无言。闹铃声震耳欲聋，动画里的棕发小女孩还在尖叫，勇利那双琥珀色的眼睛呆呆地看着他，眨了眨，又看着他。

 

心脏倏地剧烈地颤了一下，好像有什么东西在他的耳边破裂，那些声音一点一滴拼凑在一起，随着青年那逐渐上扬的唇角，歌颂着感恩与爱的伟大。

 

“生日快乐。”

 

他的恋人笑容灿烂，嘴边流出一声在流星下祈愿那般的美好叹息。

 

恍然间，维克托·尼基弗洛夫终于意识到，他是深爱着胜生勇利的——比世上任何有生命或无生命的事物对他的爱更深更沉更剧烈。

 

于是他说：“圣诞快乐。”

 

回以微笑之际，他在恋人的额上落下比羽毛更轻，比雨水更柔的触感。啊啊，他不禁感叹，说不定心中这种难以名状的感情比喜欢和爱更复杂吧。

 

也不知是谁先动了身子，又是谁先微微张嘴，但他们也懒得管那么多了，只是胡乱抱在一起，亲热着渴求着索取着，所有的顾虑都在延绵而疯狂的炙热之中一点不剩地，消失殆尽。

 

成千上万的祝贺话语最终熔炼而成我爱你三个音节，他们在一声声掺杂着喘息的轻言细语中，一遍又一遍地重复着这八个字母，仿佛这世上再也没有比情话和拥吻更能表达感情的事物。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Robert Downey Jr./小罗伯特唐尼，钢铁侠饰演者。
> 
> *第89届（2017年）奥斯卡颁奖直播，主办方在颁布最佳影片时候的乌龙事件。
> 
> *超凡蜘蛛侠1&2的梗，石头姐在里面饰演格温，加菲版蜘蛛侠的女友。


End file.
